The current design relates to gate latches and more particularly to an improved, reversible, gravity operated gate latch.
Functional gate latches are widely known in their prior embodiments. Including: U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,720, to Watson et al., issued on Jan. 24, 1989; U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,231, to Bergman et al., issued on May 8, 1990; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,908 to Parker issued on Apr. 16, 1979. Many prior gravity operated latch systems include one or two flappers or rings which can be swung pivotally upward and inward, but which is restrained against outward movement so as to contain a striker bar within the flappers or rings.
Prior gravity operated gate latches are considered to have a number of shortcomings. The general limitations are that a special effort must be made to lock the gate, and that the gate will only open in a single direction if approached from the correct side. In addition, many of the prior systems are rather complicated structurally, and consequently are relatively expensive to manufacture. Other latches can be opened from either side, but are not self-locking when swung shut. Still other latches, although simplified and self-locking do not provide an adjustable striker bar. If the gate and gate latch are exposed to extreme wind or abuse by animals or the like, the gate may sag causing the striker bar not to engage the striker slot rendering the latch and gate useless.
It is an objective of the current design to provide an improved gravity operated gate latch that will permit a gate to be swung shut from either direction and will be self securing.
It is a further objective of the current design to permit the gate to be released easily in either direction.
It is the further objective of the current design to provide a gate latch that can be retrofitted into a pre-existing chain link fence post or an existing wooden fence post.
It is the further objective of the current design to provide a gate latch which has no external protrusions on which the user or an enclosed animal may injure themselves on.
It is a further objective of the current design to provide a mechanism that can be incorporated in rugged applications such as livestock pens.
It is a further objective of the current design to provide a gate latch with a striker bar height adjustment capability to compensate for changes in the position of the free end of the gate relative to the stationary end.
The invention consists of a housing assembly attached to, or incorporated into the stationary portion of a gate. In the preferred embodiment, this housing is incorporated in the post and the housing contains the striker bar when the gate is in a closed position.
The housing assembly contains two flapper pins positioned part way up and just inside the inner edge of the housing. Mounted on these pins are a pair of offset, pivotally mounted, vertically hanging flappers. These flappers may be swung in and up, but may not be swung out of the housing. The flappers are cut to a length to prevent the striker bar from releasing underneath, but are mounted high enough to allow the flappers to fall back into position after the striker bar has passed, thus locking the bar in the gate closed position. They are also hung in such a way that they can be manually pivoted inwards to allow for the intentional release of the striker bar. The flappers are attached to the pins in an offset fashion in order to place their sides nearly flush with the inside of the housing. This offset provides additional strength and it shortens the radius of the swing distance of the end of the flapper thereby increasing consistency of the flapper falling into place and locking the striker.
Near the bottom edge of the flappers, a striker slot is cut across the entire front and a portion of the sides of the housing. The striker slot is tall and deep enough for the striker bar to pass through without contacting the housing assembly. The striker slot is symmetric to allow the striker bar to enter and exit equally from either side.
The invention consists of a striker bar attached to the free end of a swinging gate. The striker bar passes through the housing assembly and is allowed to pass inside by way of the striker slot. Upon entering the striker slot it contacts the first of two flappers which is pushed up and in to allow passage of the striker bar. Upon passing the first flapper, the first flapper falls back down into position and is stopped by contacting the inside of the housing behind it. The striker bar then contacts the second flapper which is positioned to prevent passage by butting against the inside of the housing. Once the flapper bounces back, it again contacts the first flapper which, like the second flapper, will not pivot outward, thereby locking the striker bar in between the two flappers and securing the gate in the closed position.